If only, if only
by Mitsuki the wolf girl
Summary: Hiei foolishly vowed to assist Yukina in finding her brother but...how long until he allowed something to slip? Meanwhile Kuwabara has continued to complicate things with his love for poor Yukina, who is confused and lonely. Rated for language.
1. Chapter One: The offer

_Disclaimer – I don't own Yu yu hakusho. End of story._

If only, if only –

She drank it mostly out of courtesy to him, to make him feel better even though she had always preferred cold drinks. He sat on the opposite end of the couch from her, watching as if she were the most interesting specimen in the world. Bemused, she fluffed her hair out until it covered her face completely and shielded her from him. She chose not to speak and continued sipping slowly.

Yusuke seemed a bit uncomfortable as well, probably because of his friends unfailing adoration for this insignificant little girl who had only been following them for a short time. He stole a glance at the sour demon sitting on the window ledge, glaring out at the world. Something about him seemed particularly irritated today.

"So Yukina, how do you like it here?" Kuwabara asked in an attempt to break the silence. The young, pale ice demon forced a smile for him.

"It will take some getting used to" She said, in a soft voice. Almost as if she were afraid. As she should be, Yusuke supposed, because Kuwabara had a tendency to be very eccentric.

"Maybe we could go out tomorrow?" Kuwabara asked her. Yusuke watched Hiei clench his fist and grit his teeth. Yukina was still his sister and he had an obligation to protect her, even if it might have spawned from a bit more than that. Like his undying dislike of Kuwabara. "I could show you more of the town" He suggested. Keiko picked at her fingernails idly trying to ignore the two talking and completely annoy Yusuke at the same time. She was doing a very swell job at it, as well.

Yukina forced another uncomfortable smile "Maybe" She said, using her tea as a distraction. She wasn't used to being around people and especially having someone so enamored with her. All she wanted was to find her brother, whom she had no idea was sitting mere feet from her. And she never would, if it were left up to him.

Kuwabara continued to smile despite her shooting him down. Yusuke suppressed a chuckled and glanced at his clock. "Well this has been fun and all but I need to get home." He said. He didn't really 'need' to get anyway, but he was tired of haunting this place. He glanced at Keiko but didn't think she would follow him. To his immense surprise though, she stood up and waved goodbye to the others as well, looping her arm in his and dragging him down the street.

He hated the lazy days when there was no one to fight and nothing to do, and he thought about starting trouble just for the hell of it. Of course, from the look on Keiko's face he figured she would be distraction enough for him tonight.

Back at Kuwabara's house Hiei was contemplating why he agreed to hang out with Yusuke at all but then he recalled he was only here to protect his sister from Kuwabara's unwarranted advances. He glanced at Kurama and Botan who were talking quietly in the corner and then back at Kuwabara who was practically drooling over Hiei's sister. Something was going to have to be done about him, immediately.

"Maybe I shall leave as well" Hiei said, unable to contain his annoyance for much longer. If Kuwabara reached for Yukina _one more time_ Hiei would personally kill him.

Yukina, who always looked at him as if she had a hint of an idea about their very complex relationship stood as well and cocked her head to the side. She had been switching houses, first staying with Yusuke then Kurama and finally Kuwabara himself, considering she had no human money and nowhere to go. Hiei gritted his teeth. She couldn't possibly be thinking what he thought she was, could she?

"Isn't it your turn to take her?" Kurama spoke, answering Hiei's unvoiced fear. He turned, very slowly towards Kurama in order to glare at him. Kurama, un-swayed by Hiei's anger, merely smirked. Hiei mouthed _'you had better sleep with one eye open, wolf boy'_ at Kurama before turning towards Yukina. She didn't say anything, but watched him expectantly.

On one hand he didn't want to hurt her feelings, and considering she was the only person on this earth that would EVER make Hiei regret anything, he would probably allow her to stay with him but…on the other hand the mansion he had purchased was not necessarily suitable for anyone rather than a fire demon with a black heart. She continued to watch him expectantly and he thought about a reasonable excuse for her not to come over. Hiei had thought she was afraid of him, for moons sake!

He sighed, in his mind of course, so he wouldn't offend her "My mansion is a bit messy" He began, hoping she rather stayed with Kuwabara for another night, even though the thought drove him insane.

Yukina smiled truthfully "I don't mind, Yusuke tells me it is very impressive" She said, speaking of Hiei's neo-gothic Victorian mansion he had purchased when he first arrived in this world. There was no way out of it and Hiei was going to have to comply with the agreement made when Yukina first joined them.

He seethed but there was nothing he could do, and he immensely enjoyed the horrified look on Kuwabara's face. "Fine, let's go" He said, a bit more roughly than was necessary but he wanted to get to the mansion and get away from her as quickly as he could manage without incident.

He wasn't sure why he refused to tell her she was his sister, partly because he wasn't sure if he would scare her and maybe, somewhere very deep, it was because he had been searching for her for so long now this seemed too bittersweet. Could he just out and tell her 'hey Yukina, I am your long lost brother?' It couldn't have been so easy.

They walked along the deserted road towards the end of the town, in a ritzier neighborhood. Hiei thought the air was a bit awkward but Yukina, for the most part, enjoyed keeping to herself. She didn't mind Hiei's silence even though he intimidated her a bit. She wondered why he was always so angry.

It didn't take long to arrive at the mansion and Hiei didn't take long to ditch Yukina once they had arrived, pausing only to explain to her that there was only one room suitable for sleeping and that was his own, then he briskly showed her which room he was referring to and then left her standing in front of his room with the black walls, black sheets and lack of proper bedroom furniture.

He hoped that she wouldn't feel too put out by the sparseness of his room but Hiei hardly had time for sleep that wasn't done in a tree or something similar. He himself headed downstairs and sat in the large bay window to think. Having his sister so close and yet so completely unaware of who he was made his heart ache. Hiei was a fire demon, she was an ice demon, an ice demon whom Kuwabara was in love with so, how would it benefit him at all should he tell her who he is?

It had been too many years, too many years filled with death, bloodshed and battles. Too many years for his fire demon heart to turn to ice, making it impossible for him to love even his sister, the sister whom he had searched for all these years. His anger flared again. Thinking about Kuwabara attempting to take her away infuriated him immensely and he suddenly felt very satisfied in his decision to allow her to infiltrate his home.

He sighed, audibly this time. Kurama had put him in this awkward situation on purpose, hadn't he? He would pay dearly for this. Hiei swore that on his life. It took him a couple of hours of seething before he allowed himself to drift off to sleep and by the time he woke up the sun was glaring at him through the window and seeping unmercifully into his black clothing. Had he been human he supposed that he would have been uncomfortable but he enjoyed the burning heat.

It took him a minute to notice the fragile girl with silver/blue hair staring at him from the other end of the room, and when he did he almost, in a very un-cool fashion, fell off the bay window. He didn't say her name because it stuck in his throat so instead he asked, very calmly "What are you doing?"

She was just staring at him with large eyes and an almost skeptical expression. "I have never seen you let your guard down, I thought it would be a once in a lifetime opportunity" She said. If she hadn't looked so completely serious he might have thought she were joking.

He couldn't comment. Was she just messing with him, or was she just over aware? He blinked a few times, trying to ignore the shock that accompanied the truth of her statement. "Do you want some food or something?" He asked in a quick thinking attempt to avoid the subject of his tense nature.

She smiled "Please I didn't want to be rude by raiding your fridge" She said. Why did she keep giving him that look? The smile which was so innocent and yet so knowing that he could hardly ignore it. Or was it more like adoration for him? He hoped it was none and that she was just kind natured.

"There isn't much to raid, if you want food we have to go get it" He said. He wished, the minute the word 'we' left his mouth that he could take it back. It was too normal, something brothers and sisters would do. He wanted nothing more than to push her away and pretend he had never met her but…it seemed to be too late. He was already attached.

She was frowning at him and he figured it was because Yusuke hadn't yet explained to her how to make human cash yet (of course Hiei preferred to steal it, himself) but figured Yukina would rather earn her money. "Maybe we could have breakfast with Kuwabara?" She asked, knowing that Kuwabara would be happy to see her, and happy to feed her.

Hiei frowned as well "Not if I can help it," He said, noticing that, like him, her nose wrinkled up when she was annoyed or uncomfortable. He switched his expression to a scowl instead. She gave him a quizzical expression and he decided explaining wouldn't hurt "I don't like Kuwabara" He stated, simply.

Yukina giggled slightly "He doesn't like you much, either, from what he has told me" She said. Then she lightly touched her stomach "I'm starving" she said, glancing up at him. He sighed.

"Let' go then" He said, leading her out the door and towards a local food joint. Truth be told he knew nothing of her likes, dislikes or anything of the sort. "Yukina, I…" He trailed off. The words 'You're my sister' stuck in his throat and he chocked them back. This wasn't the time to let nostalgia get the better of him.

"What is it?" she asked, peering at him with her dark colored eyes with an almost red tint, so similar to his own.

"Never mind, what do you want?" He asked, referring to food. She drug him around for a while in order to look at shops before she settled with one an ordered food ironically close to his particular tastes. He frowned again. One of these days she was going to notice the similarities between them, and he didn't want to be so close when she did. She was looking for her brother as well, after all. He figured it should have clicked by now.

After they ate he figured that dropping her on Kuwabara would be the smart thing to do, so he headed off in the direction of his house. He wondered what exactly Kuwabara saw in Yukina, he had already made his contempt for demons very clear on a number of occasions so falling for an ice demon seemed a little ironic. But Hiei didn't expect more than something completely ridiculous from Kuwabara.

He wondered if it would bother Yukina, should he bring Kuwabara up and ask of her relationship with him but decided to ask anyway, mainly out of curiosity. "Does Kuwabara like you?" He asked, bluntly. He had never been one for making conversation. She blushed, which he took as a bad sign.

"I think he does but…as a human I don't…know how to reciprocate." She said, glancing at him. He found himself blushing under the heat of the look she was giving him. She didn't say anymore and he figured that was the end of it but he couldn't help asking another question.

"If he were a demon, would you?" He asked, then added "Know…how to…reciprocate, that is" He said, pausing awkwardly in between words and trying to think how to more innocently breech the subject. She paused as well, which was just another similarity he noticed between them.

She shrugged "I don't know, hypothetical questions are hard to answer. I cannot see him as a demon" She said, with a slight chuckle. Hiei could imagine it as well, an increase in Kuwabara's normal loser level and chuckled with Yukina.

"I suppose I can't either" He agreed. They had slowed their pace considerable, both dragging their feet. He felt very comfortable around her, like he could be open and not worry. He enjoyed it immensely and regretted that he was about to let her go.

He changed the subject, figuring that now was as good a time as any to ask "You said you were looking for you brother here, right?" He began. She glanced at him but figured he had more so she didn't interrupt. "What do you think he is like?" He finished.

She stopped in the middle of the road. "I…I don't know. I can't imagine" She said, her voice cracking. Did it really hurt her so much? "I don't remember him at all but…he is all I have left of my family. I just want…to meet him. Even if it is only for a second, or even if he doesn't know who I am I just…" She trailed off and continued walking, briskly this time. "Kuwabara thinks I should stop searching for him, because he said he could be my family and save me the trouble but…he has no way of understanding. His sister lives with him" she said, bitterly.

It pained Hiei to know that he could so easily remedy Yukina's pain but, how was he expected to tell her now? She would probably just hate him for lying to her. And he had to admit that he was a little afraid, as well. "That isn't fair of him to ask that of you" Hiei said "But at the same time, you shouldn't miss out on your life for your brother. He may not even be worth it" The words still stuck in the back of his throat and he wished this was easier.

"I know that but" She stopped talking because they had arrived at Kuwabara's house and he had come bouncing out, boasting about how happy he was that Hiei didn't kill her. He reached out to embrace her, but she shied away, making him falter.

"What's wrong?" He asked, immediately glaring at Hiei and thinking the worst. Hiei snarled at him as a warning to mind his business but the fight that had been brewing for such a long time between the two of them was interrupted by Yukina's sudden sobbing.

She covered her eyes and cried no doubt over the brother who was standing inches from her and suffering a broken heart. Kuwabara jumped to her aid almost immediately and began comforting her while Hiei could do nothing more than watch.

He reached forward, slowly, because he had never come in contact with another person without a murderous intent. He reached past Kuwabara who was patting her and attempting to comfort her and touched her face, his hand burning from the contact. It was a simple gesture, the only piece of comfort he could offer her. "Yukina" He said her name once more, because it sounded so good dripping off of his tongue rather than Kuwabara's.

Kuwabara glared at him and hissed "I think you have done enough" He said. But Yukina's skin burned so cold it was hot and Kuwabara was forced to release her from his half-hug where as the burning bothered Hiei little.

"I want you to tell me something, Yukina" He said, keeping his hand pressed firmly against the side of her face. She glanced at him, tears still flowing freely down her cheeks and nodded slightly. "Would you hate me if I told you the truth?" He asked. He couldn't keep it from her forever, and he refused to allow her to cry over someone like him. He paused, panicking and quickly reevaluated his words. He couldn't tell her, not now. She would hate him. "What if I offered to help you find him, your brother that is" He offered. She stopped her audible sobbing in order to stare at him, stare into eyes with a red tint so similar to her own.

She made a slight chocking noise and then in an instant of confusion, threw herself upon him. She didn't know If he could help her but at the moment she needed some kind of comfort Kuwabara couldn't give her. She dug her fingers into his back and sobbed harder until her whole body was shaking. Kuwabara stared at the both of them, unable to comment, unable to think. Why was he being so helpful and why was she hugging him!

Hiei kept hold of Yukina, still feeling both out of place and comfortable all at the same time. He wasn't sure she believed him but at the moment but Yukina needed something to hope for. He would convince her that what he spoke was the truth but…

For now he wasn't willing to let her go.


	2. Chapter Two: Unlikely Friends

_Disclaimer – I don't own Yu yu hakusho. End of story. _

If only, if only

They sat in a tight circle and the tension in the air was palpable. Kuwabara had called Keiko, freaking out on the phone because Yusuke refused to answer his calls and demanded an emergency meeting. Normally Yusuke would have ignored him but Keiko forced him to see what Kuwabara was going on about, even though Yusuke himself could have cared less. I mean what did Kuwabara expect from him?

But even Yusuke wasn't shallow enough not to notice how much seeing her much have hurt Kuwabara. Because she was _glowing_ and looking at Hiei with such painstaking adoration it was almost sickening. He sat in Kuwabara's living room beside Kurama who looked less interested than Yusuke himself. "Why did you call us down here, again?" Botan asked, trying her best not to snap.

"Hiei has informed Yukina that he wants to help her _search for her brother_!" Kuwabara yelped, blowing this way out of proportion.

"And we should…care about this, why?" Yusuke asked, annoyed.

Kuwabara looked like his eyes were about to bulge out of his head "Hiei can't do that, because I offered to help her find her brother! It isn't fair!?" He snapped, apparently enraged. Hiei was leaning against the wall closest to the window looking impassive and Yukina was standing beside him, doing nothing more than staring at him. She was enthralled.

"Kuwabara I am sure you can both help her" Kurama said, shooting a look in Hiei's direction that said '_what have you gotten yourself into?' _Hiei merely shook his head. What could he have done anyway? He panicked granted, he did end up saying something incredibly stupid but at least it brought him some time.

Kuwabara was turning red with furry and Yusuke figured it was only a matter of time before he did something to piss Hiei off. "Look, it isn't a big deal" Yusuke reasoned, not in the mood for a blood fest so early in the morning. "So he is going to help her, so what?" He shrugged.

It just wasn't fair. Kuwabara wanted nothing more than to be Yukina's hero, her savior; the one who found her brother for her and gained her undying love, the one whom she stayed in the human world for. But now, Hiei was posing a threat to Kuwabara's master plan. "You're making an ass of yourself as well" Hiei commented in the corner as Yukina laid her chin on his shoulder, her closeness made Hiei a bit uncomfortable but Yukina knew that two demons searching for one would be unstoppable.

Not that she didn't appreciate Kuwabara's help but…she knew he wasn't helping her because he wanted to. He was helping her because he wanted her to love him and something about that bothered Yukina a little bit. She couldn't force herself to love him just because he helped her find her brother, those terms were just unfair. Hiei seemed genuine in his offer to help her, for no other reason than that. She smiled.

"Kuwabara, please calm down. I don't think it matters who helps me, all I want is to find my brother" She reasoned softly. She knew why he was upset, because he hated Hiei but this was extreme, and selfish on his part.

Kuwabara's anger faltered for a moment as he paused to contemplate her words. She was right but why Hiei of all the potential candidates? I mean, Kuwabara loved her and she loved her brother, so if Hiei or Kuwabara himself were to reunite her with her long lost brother, where would that leave him? "Of course I want you to be happy just, I thought we could be happy together" He said. Now he was just being possessive.

Hiei felt the heat under his skin as Kuwabara attempted to stake a claim on his sister. What kind of right did he have to do that? It was Yukina's choice, wasn't it? She herself was frowning at him, not quite knowing what she could have said. "Kuwabara I never…" She broke off, not knowing how to explain it to him without sounding to mean. She hated making people feel bad. "This is different" She finally said.

"How?" Kuwabara asked, flatly. The others didn't bother participating because they knew they would only be in the way.

"It's not the same and you know it" Yukina said, not feeling the need to explain it further. Because deep down when Hiei offered to help her find her brother she realized that she had never thought much about it, but she had always felt something for him. Maybe it was a long buried need for companionship or maybe after two years of watching him sulk from afar it was something more challenging, she couldn't deny that however she chose to define her feelings, she liked him. And that was very, very bad. Hiei only felt sorry for her, she was sure that was positive but still, his offer made her heart flutter.

She didn't explain further and clamped her mouth shut tight. Yusuke stood up and brushed himself off in an annoyed manor "Look, if you don't have anything else to complain about, I'm out" He said, taking Keiko's hand and heading back out the door towards nowhere in particular.

"Poor Kuwabara" Keiko mumbled. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't worry about him too much" He said. Kuwabara had a bad habit of getting over excited about things and Yusuke was sure, if it came down to a fight, Hiei would mop the floor with his goofy orange haired friend. "I am sure things will blow over with time, I mean, it's seriously not a big deal…" He shrugged "though I do think Hiei is burying his own grave with this one" He said, sighing.

"I don't think he knows what he is getting himself into" Keiko agreed.

Meanwhile Kuwabara was continuing his ranting. "Yukina I want to be the one to help you find you brother. I vow to you that I will find him first" He said, turning it into a competition. Hiei rolled his eyes and Kurama continued to eye his friend. How could he help Yukina find himself? That was absolutely ridiculous! His frown deepened, annoyed.

"This isn't a competition" Yukina said, suddenly appalled "I don't really care who finds him, it isn't like I am giving the winner a prize...I just" Her eyes filled with tears and she cursed being so vulnerable. She felt like a pathetic excuse for a demon as she stood there on the verge of tears. She clenched her fist and Hiei could feel from the short distance between them the air around her turn cold, so cold it frosted the leather of his black trench coat. She was getting upset.

"Yukina please don't cry" Kuwabara whined, stepping forward and preparing to comfort her yet again but Hiei was closer.

"Hey, don't worry about anything" He said, bowing before her "I will help you find your brother, and the only prize I want is to beat him to the punch" He said. Yukina was peeking through her fingers at Hiei who seemed to be uncharacteristically chivalrous today and giggle a little bit as Hiei winked at her.

He noticed as well that he was acting extremely out of character but he couldn't help it. Yukina made him _feel_ out of character. He wanted to tell her he was her brother so badly but…at the moment just being near her was enough. He could play innocent for a while and then he could pretend to find out he was related to her at the same time she found out. Sure, it would be a slight lie but…what other option did he have at this point? He was in too deep to tell her the truth now.

Kuwabara seemed furious and Kurama, along with Botan had slipped out a while ago. They were smart enough not to want to get caught in the middle of this potentially awkward situation. "Yukina" Kuwabara started, but was at a loss as to what to say. Why was she looking at Hiei as if he were the only other person in the room…no, as if he were the only person in the _world_. Kuwabara knew that look because it was the same look he gave Yukina himself. The 'I love you more than the stars love the sky' look.

"What is it, Kuwabara?" She asked, still being polite. She liked Kuwabara, because he was kind and sweet and very good to her but she didn't have quite the reaction that Hiei's cold stare seemed to awaken in her. Which was quite odd considering the distance Hiei usually places between himself and the world but his proposal to assist her made her hopeful that there might be more to him than he let on.

"I just want to know if this means you don't want my help" Kuwabara said, feeling crestfallen and put out, so much so that Yukina relented and walked over to him.

"I appreciate both of your help, believe me. Thank you very much" She said, opening her arms and offering to hug Kuwabara. He immediately and gratefully pulled her close to him much to Hiei's dismay and hugged her tightly.

She pulled back when her lungs constricted and smiled at him gratefully. "This world is so big though, I don't know where to begin" she said, beginning to think up all the likely ways she could search for a metephorical needle in a heystack.

Kuwabara boasted "Why don't we start here in our town? There couldn't possibly be many demons around, right?" He stole a glance at Hiei as if to say 'ha, too bad you didn't think of that.' Hiei didn't bother returning his stare. He wasn't in the mood to argue with an imbecile.

Yukina smiled "It is a good thought but if he were here I would have already run into him. As far as I have found, Hiei and Kurama are the only demons here." She said, frowning.

Kuwabara laughed and shook out his orenge hair "And that would be rediculous" He said, continuing to laugh. Hiei snorted a little bit, unable to help himself. Kuwabara truly was an idiot.

Yukina didn't laugh simply because she didn't think it was funny. She had no idea what her brother looked like so as far as she knew, one of the two of them very well could be him. She frowned as a new thought dawned on her. They could very well be her brother…but…would they know if they were? Her frown deepened.

She didn't want to ask because obviously if either Kurama or Hiei knew they were her brother, they would have told her. She idly wondered if there were demon DNA tests. She somehow doubted it. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to sweep the town with another demons help" She finally agreed. Fear was rising in her belly now and she was suddenly very nervous. "I wonder what he is like" she said, thinking.

Kuwabara jumped at a chance to comfort her "I am sure he is kind just like you are" He said, thinking about what Yukina's twin looked like. He shuddered as an image of Yukina as a boy floated through his mind.

Yukina frowned "I suppose that would make sense, we are twins after all but…demon twins are typically opposites." She concured. "If I am an ice demon then he is probably a fire demon, and if I am kind then he must be un-kind" Her logic was eschew but it was enough to make Hiei's blood run cold. Were they aware that he was a fire demon? He sure hoped not.

Kuwabara frowned now "That doesn't sound like someone you would get along with at all, you are too sweet to have to put up with someone like that" He said "Fire demons are dangerous"

Yukina didn't like the insinuation "_All_ demons are dangerous, don't ever forget that." She warned. "And we would get along, we would complete each other don't you think?" She said. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"You have been watching to many human romance movies" Hiei complained. What did she mean by 'we would complete each other' anyway? That was an odd comment to make.

"Have not! It's the truth" She said, seeming deadest on her odd theories.

Hiei had to ask, he couldn't help himself "What do you plan on saying to him when you meet him?" Kuwabara opened his mouth to interject, not wanting Hiei and her talking more than absolutely necessary but he clamped his mouth shut. He wanted to know the answer to this question as well.

Yukina shrugged and sat down on the nearby couch "I probably won't say anything" she admitted "I will more than likely just bust into tears." She chuckled a bit but Hiei could tell how much it hurt her inside by the look on her face. She looked almost dejected.

"Well if he is an asshole like you think he will be you probably won't have to say anything," Kuwabara said, stopping mid sentence to laugh. He knew it was rude of him but he couldn't stand the thought of losing Yukina to her brother. Even if he didn't love her in the same kind of way she would want to spend time with him and everything, and Kuwabara was not willing to let that happen.

"I don't think he will be an asshole to his sister" Hiei snapped suddenly "Though I can't say much for an idiot such as yourself" He said, shooting a sharp glare in Kuwabara's direction.

"Yukina's brother better like me, I mean, what's not to like" He said, taking up a fake model pose. Yukina giggled and Hiei scowled.

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?" He snarled. Yukina raised her hand as if she were in a classroom and stared at Hiei until he turned his attention to her "May I ask what you are doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Waiting to be called on. I am going to human school soon" She said, beaming. Hiei frowned deeper and scoffed.

"What are you doing?" He asked, unaware of this little development.

"Keiko said I could go to school with her while I am here, so I am going to be attending human school." She said "Kurama goes, so I thought it looked like a fun adventure."

"An adventure" Hiei repeated, completely forgetting what they were talking about in light of this shocking news "School is not an adventure, it is dangerous Yukina, I don't think you understand"

"Yes Kuwabara let me watch it on TV and it looked like so much fun! And apparently it is a great place to fall in love" She said, with an exaggerated sigh.

Even Kuwabara was disturbed by her comment and immediately jumped on it "But Yukina why would you want to go to school and fall in love if you have me? I would give you my heart and soul if I could" He said, dropping down on one knee.

Hiei scoffed "What you meant to say is 'why would you want to fall in love with a human'" He corrected. The very thought of a demon mating with a human appauled him. He would rather see her get together with the idiot Kurama rather than some weak human who couldn't protect her.

"Maybe I should just fall in love with my brother" she teased, giggling and blushed. Hiei's blood ran cold again and he stared blankly at her.

"Why would you do that?" Kuwabara yelped, clearly hurt.

She shrugged "I was only joking because Hiei suggested I need to fall in love with a demon and I know my brother is a demon. Besides, in our world, it isn't a taboo. Actually, it is quite common." She said. It was strange that she acted so nonchalant about the whole thing and it made Hiei very uncomfortable.

"She is right though. Demons mate with their siblings to preserve bloodlines in our world. What the humans view as sick and wrong are actually quite common." He shrugged, never taking his eyes off of Yukina.

Kuwabara didn't like that they kept calling it 'our world' which insinuated that they lived there together. He scowled "That is just gross" He said.

"To a human" Hiei added, smirking. He was making Kuwabara uncomfortable, which was trumping his own unease. This was too much fun.

"Stop talking to me as if I am any different from you guys! I have special powers too! I may be a human but I can fight and kill demon and you know it." Kuwabara yelled, his face turning red.

"Smooth thing to say in front of the demon girl you want as your girlfriend." Hiei said, rolling his eyes.

Yukina frowned as well "It isn't a competition or anything but in all truths we are different. You may have powers, but you will never know what it is like to be a demon" She said, shaking out her blue hair which she had forgotten to tie back up this morning. She frowned because she hated it when her hair is down.

Kuwabara looked hurt. "I-I don't know what to say to that" He said. Then he glared at Hiei harshly. "You are some piece of work, you know that!" He yelled suddenly.

Hiei stared at him but didn't move from his position. He was in no mood for an outburst, or a fight. "Dare I ask" He stated, rolling his eyes

"You are trying to take her away from me! Her attention and all that, you know I like her and you just can't stand me being with a demon because you have some kind of…some kind of…SUPERIORITY COMPLEX" He shouted finally, turning on his heels and leaving his own house, slamming the door behind him.

Hiei stared at the closed door. He would make Kuwabara pay for that little outburst but for now he was once again left alone with Yukina. And he had to convince her not to go to school. He turned to her using an approach he only possessed when around her and stated in a very soft, concerned voice "I don't think you should attend school" He said, hoping to reason with her.

"I don't see why not, I will have Keiko and I was only kidding about the falling in love thing to make Kuwabara uncomfortable, I was only playing with him" She said.

"That doesn't make it less dangerous. Humans are unpredictable, and for the most part very vile. They cannot be trusted." He reasoned.

"You have two human friends don't you?" She said.

He scoffed again "I do not consider either Yusuke or Kuwabara my friend." He said.

"Is Kurama your friend?" She asked, curiously.

"No" He stated, simply. She had successfully distracted him but…why did she have to look so sad?

"So you are telling me that you don't _have_ any friends?" She asked. Her mouth turned down into a worried frown and she stared into his dark eyes with the red tint.

"I don't need any" He corrected. He had been alone all his life, so what use did he have for them in the first place? What good were friends anyway? All they did was betray.

"That is a morbid thing to say. Everyone needs a companion don't you think?" She asked, watching him with her dark red tinted eyes. It pained him to notice their similarities. He noticed the way she scrunched her nose up when she was irritated, her glare could turn people to stone, just like his, the way she clenched her fists when she was annoyed. It was all so frustrating.

"No…I don't" He stated, simply. It was true. He had no use for friends.

She cocked her head to one side and looked at him with a sad expression "So you're saying that if I offered to be my friend, you wouldn't let me be?" She asked.

Hiei took a step back, not knowing what to say. Then his face turned into a scowl. "Why would you offer me that privilege, anyway?" He said.

It was high time to figure out what Yukina thought of him.


End file.
